A second chance
by make your mind up
Summary: Bella is a wizard. Harry's twin. Harry and Hogwarts need bella back. but can she rish her love and family into the twisted wizarding world, or let her life resume? Canon pairing. Not harryXbella. EdwardXBella 3
1. Chapter 1

I just can't go back. I just can't go back. No matter how much they influence me, they're too many memories, too many faults and too many dangers for me. Sure people know me, but do they care? No. They don't know my story. For the longest time of staying invisble during school, people allways congratulating and clapping for my brother. Don't get me wrong i love my brother, but i just wished that sometimes people would actually know what really did happen that night. Maybe they wouldn't be so cruel. Of course i had my group of friends but i always stuck with them.

Too many dangers were trying to get to me and my brother, the other students didn't know about my true identity, but i did. I know that i am part of why he's back. I know that he's after me. But the other students do not know. I can't go back, this is for my life. I just can't go back. No matter how much i want to. My brother told me to leave just so he could protect me. Pft, even his friends think that's a bad idea.

I mean, who was the one that was there to help him through all those battles, whose the one person who lived the same thing he lived. ANd whose the one who knows what he's going through because I have the same thing going on. Yeah. Me.

But now, it's been too long since i've been back there. My home. Hogwarts. Too many dangers and Dumbledore wants me to stay away, in case Harry doesn't make it. I know he will, but i guess i'm the secret weapon. Who am i? That's easy.

I'm the girl who lived. Harry Potter's invisible twin sister. Nobody knew about me being there. Only the staff and family know about Harry's sister. Okay even Ron and hermione. But that's it. I don't care because i can't go back. I love my home here. With Edward and the Cullens, they're my true family.

Currently i'm in the woods by myself. Looking at the moon and thinnking that i could just get to Hogwarts, but i can't. Harry would know and i can't let that happen. I need to stay here in Forks. When they need my help, they'll call me. I'm just watching out.

The Cullens don't know i'm outside by myself. They're constantly looking after me, when in fact i'm stronger than them combined. But they do go hunting often now. So it leaves me awhile to think.

As i stare at how beautiful the moon is i hear a rustle in the bushes. I take out my wand in defence and ready to say the words Bombarda, when my uncle lupin comes out. Oh thank god he's in human form.

"Hello, dear Bella." Lupin says.

"Hello Uncle." I say. Still staring at the moon.

"How've you been? no mishaps?" He asks. I laugh softly.

"A few, but i've handled them." I say.

"Good. We need you back." I tunr my attention to him.

"I can't Uncle. I just can't."

"Look, what happened at school then doesn't matter now. The school needs you. I need you. Harry needs you." A sharp stab was in my heart.

"Uncle listen, i can't. School is too dangerous for me right now. I just can't, i'm sorry. You can deal without me."

"Is this because of the spell Harry put on you? The spell that keeps you out of Hogwarts? We can fix it." Its not that only...

"I can't Uncle. Though tha tis part of the reason, Harry is too stubborn to let me get hurt. But i need to protect my family here if something goes wrong. In case V-"

"Don't speak his name Bella."

"Voldemort. In case he might come. He might know about me already."

"Wrong, he doesn't. He never will. You need to come back and help us defeat him."

"Many deaths, many faults, many losses. I just can't handle that. Not after what happened to Cedric." Cedric was like my brother. When he died i died as well. But Edward picked up the pieces.

"Cedric? I'm sorry. But you need to help! Please. We need you."

"Listen to my words, Remus. I. Can'!" I shouted at him. He cowers back.

"My life has just turned normal. Some people at school don't know me but they still hate me. I just can't deal with it anymore. Perhaps another time."

"ANOTHER TIME? If you don't come back. WE ARE DEAD! DO YOU WANT THAT BELLA!" He says.

"No. Of course not. But i can't. If i leave so suddenly my family will get suspicious, what am i to do then huh?"

"I understand, but Dumbledore wants his little girl back. Harry wants his sister back. Your friends wants their friend back. Everyone misses you. The school has changed when you left."

"I'll think about it. But right now, my answer is no. Tell Dumbledore i apologize."

"I will. But think about it Bella. What are we going to do without you?" He says.

"I'm sorry." I say. Then he leaves.

I start crying right on the spot. Until day time.

It's a good thing it's summer time. I drive all the way to the Cullens with a new set of clothes. Maybe i should go back. I want to, but i'm afraid what everybody will think when they see me. And what about my family? It's obvious i can't tell them. Maybe i should go back. I miss everyone. But what about this spell. Lupin did say something about fixing it. Maybe i will.

I end up at their door. No matter what my mouth stays shut. I open the door to see my uncle lupin, uncle sirius and harry keeping my family all cornered. Sirius was in wolf form, Lupin had his wand and so did harry. The room was destroyed. I was beyond angry. The Culllens looked scared.

I take serious action i rip my wand out and jump in front of my fiancee.

"Bella. get away from those monsters." Harry says.

"THE ONLY MONSTERS HERE ARE YOU GUYS! THIS IS MY FAMILY!" I scream at them.

"What are you talking about. I sent you here to have a normal life away from him. And you come to vampires? Your insane." HArry screams in my face.

'YOUR INSANE FOR KEEPING ME OUT OF THE PLACE I WANT TO BE AT MOST!" I scream.

"ONLY FOR YOU!"

"NO IT WASN'T. IF YOU HURT MY FIANCEE I WILL KILL YOU." Harry put his wand down and so did Lupin. Sirius turned into his regular form. They look into my eyes which was already tearful. They they look at my family.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Lupin said.

"This is how you recruit me? I was thinking i should go back, but now i'm having second thoughts." i threaten.

"Please Bella. We need you." Lupin said.

"WHAT? NO! WE DON"T NEED HER! I cant risk her getting hurt." Harry says.

"Harry, it's that. Or Hogwarts and everyone dies. Which one?" I smirk.

"Fine. But i will protect her from everything. If she comes." He looks to me.

"I'm still thinking, but send some floo powder and get out. It was nice seeing you again, all famous Harry Potter." I say mockingly.

"It was nice to see you too sister. The girl who lived. All famous Bella Swan Potter." He says. My eyes popped out.

"Yeah, everyone at school knows about you. They know what i did to keep you safe. They want you back." He says.

"Nice to know. Goodbye. Don't hurt my family again brother. Or i will do something." I say.

"Oh by the way Bella. Your curse. I just fixed it." Sirius said. I guess he did while i was venting.

"Thank you. Uncle."

"Oh man. Please stay safe Bells. I love you." Harry says.

He smiles and walks out the door with Lupin and Sirius.

i sigh and say, "Repairo" and everything in the room is back to a way things were.

I start to walk out the door when somebody grabs my waist and looks into my eyes.

"What just happened?" Edward furiously asks. I just shake my head. I can't let them get involved. So i grab my wand and he backs off. But i miss his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, i'm a freak. But i can't tell you. I don't want you to get involved. I'm sorry. Goodbye." I point my wand at them and say, "Obliviate" They instantly forget everything that just happened, i think.

"Bella? When did you get here?" Edward smiles his crooked smile and comes over and kisses me.

"Oh bella, i didn't know you were here. C'mon, let's talk about wedding plans." Alice comes over. Edward still has arms wrapped around my waist. Everything seems happy. I like it. BUt little do they know that today is the last time they will see me. Time to make most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed in relief. They have forgotten everything that has happened in the past hour. Thank you magic. I unwillingly followed Alice, with Edward right behind me.

"So Bella, i was thinking that we should have these kind of flowers in the wedding. What do you think?" that's all i heard Alice say, i started to drone out. Edward was holding my waist, but still i wasn't paying much attention.

I was too busy thinking about how much my brother has grown. He grew taller, handsomer and was looking more like dad. It was nice to see him again. I love him so much. I can't believe he actually told the school about me. I'm so willing to go back to school, the only thing i'm afraid of is the thoughts on what people will think about me. I'm no Edward, but i can tell what they're thinking. Open Book. Ahahah, that's what Edward called me. I love Edward.

How can i leave him? I need to find an answer, a short cut to make this less depressing. I can't let them be involved. i can't let my family become involved. I can't let them get hurt because of me.

I'll have an easy break. Maybe if i survive this upcoming war, then i can come back to Edward and explain everything to them. maybe they'll take me back, or they might now. But that's a fantasy i'm thinking of. I know me and Harry are going to defeat the dark lord, but i have a feeling that when we do, i won't survive. I just feel it.

I can't hurt Edward. I need to leave. My family needs me. Maybe i can tell them i'm leaving to go see Renee for two months. Then if i don't come back then somebody from the wizarding world can explain everything to them and they'll understand.

"Alice! What do you see?" Jasper shakes her. Edward is also looking at the vision. I'm hoping that she doesn't see anything that i decided.

"It's time jazz. They need our help again." Alice says. Wait what? Edward nods his head.

"Bella, sweetheart. We need to postpone the wedding. I'm sorry but the volturi are 'visiting' the denali clan. We need to help them and we're not sure how long it will take." Edward explains. I put on my best sad face. He kisses it away. But inside i'm thinking 'YES HERE'S MY BREAK. I CAN PROTECT YOU WITHOUT YOU WORRYING!'

"I understand. Maybe i can come with you?" I ask hopefully. But i don't want to go.

"Uh, no. It's too dangerous. I'll be back before you know it alright? We're leaving tonight. So i'll drive you home tonight and i'll see you when it's over. I'm sorry love. I love you." Edward says. I nod. I totally understand. I'm leaving as well.

Alice hugs me. I say goodbye and tell them good luck to all of the Cullen members. Edward then drives me home. He kisses me hard and lingers there. He's leaving right now. So am i.

"I love you, so much. See you soon." He kisses me again.

"I love you too."

He drives away after one loving hug then disappears down the road. I didn't realize i was crying.

Then i hear a motor in the distance. Hagrid's bike.

"HAGRID?" I whisper.

"Ayy Bella. Knew you were comin'. Yer stuff is at school. Dumbledore knew all along. Hop on. It's good to see ya again Bells." Hagrid says. I hug him and hop on his bike. It's been awhile since i've been on it. I look down and see muggles riding on their cars to work or clubs. I know i'm never going to have it again. It was good while it lasted. Goodbye Edward, Goodbye Cullens. Goodbye Forks.

Pretty soon we were in Hogwarts. Aw, it's still the same.

I was practically bouncing up and down on the bike that Hagrid felt it. I apologized and when he landed i kissed the floor.

"See ya missed this place huh?" Hagrid says. I run up to hug him. He laughs and i laugh. I run into the school and run into the dining room. Everybody is there. Shit.

"It's okay Bella. We know you love us." Harry says. He runs up to hug me. Everyone gets up from their seats and runs over to greet me. people i never talked to even greeted me. I felt so loved. Then i saw Dumbledore.

"Come Bella. I missed my little girl." DUmbledore says. I run up to him. I jump on him and everyone laughs happily.

"I missed you so much." I cried. He pats my shoulder. I get off of him and i wave to all the professors. They all have huge smiles on their face. This is my home. My robe was given to me from Ginny. Before that we did a huge girly dance and hug and ran back to the table hand in hand. I high fived Fred and George and they ruffled my hair.

"Now, can i have your attention. Bella, it is lovely to have you back. Hope you enjoy it as you have before." I smile hugely at him and cheer.

"YOU BET!" I scream.

"Good. Now, since the dark lord is coming. My close friend will come to help us train. He and his family are expected to be treated like are vampires. But they are vegetarian vampires. You need not to worry. They're very kind." Everyone nods their head in approvement. Vampires?

"How many?" I ask.

"Two. I think." Oh it's not the Cullens. THank goodness, he can't be involved in this. I sigh and Harry pats my shoulder i lean on him.

Dinner ends and I run upstairs with hermione to see my old room. I squeal with her and jump on the bed.

"I'm soo happy your here Bella!" Hermione screams.

"Me too. I missed you soo much." I hug her hugely.

"Ladies, stop jumping." Proffessor McGonagal says.

"Sorry." We say in unison.

"Bella. You and Harry to meet Dumbledore in his office, first thing in the morning. Goodnight ladies." She smiles and leaves.

I yawn and fall asleep on Hermione's bed dreaming about Edward and eternity with him. Knowing that might never happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Let's just say bright and early was never my motto. I was dreaming peacefully about Edward and our life together as immortal vampires. Too bad that was a fantasy. I was awoken by Ginny and Hermione screaming in my ear. Telling me to wake up.

I pushed them off my bed and closed my eyes and buried myself under the covers. But unfortunatley the two witches wouldn't have it. Ginny jumped on top of me and held me down. While Hermione was screaming in my ear.

"BELLA WAKE UP YOU ARE LATE FOR THAT MEETING WITH DUMBLEDORE! STOP DREAMING ABOUT EDWARD AND GET UP!" Hermione screamed. I refused to listen.

"IT'S ABOUT THOSE VAMPIRE PROTECTORS REMEMBER? GOSH WAKE UP BELLS!" Ginny yelled. I had enough of it so i got out of bed and attacked both of them. We all landed on the bed while i tickled their sides. They laughed like maniacs. I left the two girls i call my friends in the room while i ran to Dumbledore's office. In my Pj's. Thank goodness it's a weekend or i would've been dead. I was running like mad. Just like that time i saved Edward in Italy. I miss him.

Unfortunatley, since i was thinking so much about Edward i accidently bumped into Malfoy. Oh lovely.

"Potter. Huh, i won't get used to that because i always called you Swan. But now, i have a better reason to hate you." He spat at me.

"Whatever Malfoy, just get out of my way." I pushed past him but he followed me. I tried to ignore him. BUt he kept shooting comments my way.

"You know Potter, i thought you were actually getting prettier. But now that i know you're a Potter, i've changed my mind." He laughed, i ignored him.

Then he said something that irked me. At the exact moment i was about to open the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Guess that you came back out of guilt huh? Harry kept you out because you knew that you would die here. Because Voldemort will get to you. Because you can't stand not being able to protect anyone. Because you are weak. Because you don't know what you were doing. Well Isabella Lillian Marie Swan Potter, i knew it, i just knew it. You're so weak just. like. your. mother. No wonder she got killed, because she was too weak and easy." Malfoy smirked. I turned around and punched him in the face. He didn't even hesitate he pushed me against the door and i kicked his crotch. My wand was in my pocket, but not even magic could take back what he said.

I pushed him to the wall behind him and held his neck. He couldn't move. I was so movitated right now.

"Yes i came back because i felt guilty. Yes i knew Harry kept me out to protect me. Yes i know Voldemort will get to me. Yes i know i can't protet everyone but i can do my best trying or dying. Yes i know i am weak. Yes i have no idea what i'm doing. Yes i'm just like my mother. But my mother was never those things. My mother was brave, loyal, loving, caring and sacrificed anything for me and Harry. She died to protect me Malfoy. She died to protect Harry. She died to protect her family. Me and Harry are the only way out of this whole mess. You want to diss us and die? Fine. But diss our mom, well let's say Voldemort won't be the only one who will kill you. I'm exactly like my mother. Trying to follow in her footsteps you know? I left my new family behind. I couldn't tell them what i was. I didn't want them to get involved and get killed because of me. I try very hard to let people have their way. I try to sacrifice anything for them. I left my true love back in America because of this. I did what's best for them. Just what my mom did for me and Harry. She did what's best for us and sacrificed herself to protect us. So never insult my mother because she was the most respected witch here. She was loved for everything she did. She's better than me in more ways than one. So don't ever insult her, or i'm going hunt you down and kill you myself. Got it Malfoy?" I said to him. He looked scared.

I let go of his neck and he ran away. But before he did i held his collar and whispered in his ear, "Oh and if you ever tell anybody about this, i'll tell everybody you got punched in the face by Hermione. You remember? The girl you always teased." Than he ran.

I was so mad i stormed through the door and stood next to Harry. I didn't even bother to look up. No emotion could take the place of my anger right now. Harry whispered in my ear.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Malfoy dissed mom. But i took care of it." I told him. He nodded.

I finally looked up and saw that it was only Harry in here. Where was Dumbledore?

"Hey where's Dumbledore?" I ask him.

"Oh he's in with the vampires in that room. Their discussing some ground rules. We shall be meeting them in 5minutes. I just got here." He smiled shyly.

"Oh i understand."

I was still fuming about that rant and fight i had with Malfoy. It was quite funny seeing him sared like that. I felt powerful. If only i could've done that to James or Victoria. That would've been good. Oh well. If i had, i would've exposed myself. And worst Voldemort could've found the Cullens and killed them to get to me. While i was thinking about that Dumbledore was standing right in front of me waiting for me.

"hello Dumbledore. I had a fight with Malfoy. It's no big i took care of it."

"Good to hear. Now children, we have more vampires here than i thought. But i had a pleasure meeting them and they're wonderful. I hope you'll love them just as much. Now Bella you havent' met the two that i've known. But Harry has. Harry you remember right?"

"Of course, i enjoy Carmen and Elezars company. Their so much fun to have around."

"Did they visit once?" I ask.

"Of course, to help me with a problem. But that is in the past, they have brought their family along with them." For some reason those names sounded familiar but i didn't know from where. I thought nothing of it.

Harry and I stood up and in front of us were four vampires standing in front. I didn't see all of them because they were in the back behind these two vampires. A girl and a man.

I'm guessing this is Camen and Elezar.

"Hello, i'm Bella potter. It'll be nice to get to know you. Welcome back to Hogwarts." I shook their hands. The temperature didn't shock me. I was already comfortable with it.

"Carmen, Elezar it's nice to see you again." Harry shook their hands. Apparently he was fine with their temperature as well.

"It's great to be back. We have our family here as well. Tanya and Kate. Oh and our extended family." Carmen said. I liked her already. She has a nice personality.

A blonde girl with good looks came up.

"Hello, i'm Tanya. My mate is still in the back there looking at books. But don't worry he'll come soon enough."

"Hi, i'm Kate. Tanya is lying. She doesn't have a mate. But a super obsession with the guy here. But that guy is already in love with a girl we've never met. He left her at home to help us. He thought it would be too dangerous for her. SO he's depressed now. Sorry he'll be acting moody all day." I understood. I feel the same way.

"Well why don't you bring your other family here." Dumbledore suggested. Tanya went to go get the other vampires. Too many reminders.

"Well what do you think guys?" Dumbledore asked.

"Love them already." Harry said.

I nodded in agreement.

"C'mon sweetheart. Give me a quick kiss then go meet the Potters." Wow tanya seriously has a weird obsession. It's like she's trying to hard to get this guy. Just like how Edward explained to me that one time about that...one..girl...who...tried...to get him. WAIT IS THAT TANYA DENALI? BLONDE, GORGEOUS LOOKING TANYA DENALI? NO no, no Bella get a hold of yourself. The Cullens are in Alaska. Chill.

"For the last time Tanya, i'm engaged. I will never love you. Nobody can ever replace my Bella. I miss her." A voice i recgnized said.

Maybe its...No it can't be.

"Oh please Edward, Bella might find another boy, so you'll be with me. Let's just pretend for my sake will you please?" Tanya said. Okay, that might be another Edward vampire. Oh i'm hopeless. I knew they were here. I can recognize that voice so well. They're here. but why? and how?

Then seven vampires came out. Harry was looking at them in shock. I kept my head down. Trying to avoid contact. Maybe they won't see me.

"What are you staring at, oh great one?" a voice said. Sounded like Rosalie. Probably was rosalie. Cause i heard sarcasm in that.

Harry was tugging at me arm. I was wearing a tank top, pj pants and uggs. Oh joy.

He whispered in my ear, "Bella...that's...that's...that's...you know." He said furiously. I nodded my head. but it looked like i was bobbing it instead.

"You know we have super hearing right dude?" I'm guessing that's Emmett.

"Why is your sister putting her head down? Edward get over here. Sorry he's moody." I think Alice said that. I refused to put my head up. Harry was still staring at them.

"Hello, i'm carlisle cullen. This is my wife Esme, my daughters Alice and Rosalie. My sons, Emmett, Jasper and-." Footsteps came and another voice interrupted.

"Edward, i'm the youngest. Hi. Tanya get off of me. I told you. I love Bella. Not you. So back off." My Edward said. I blushed and smiled. He missed me just like i missed him.

"Bella...say something." Harry whispered again. He clearly isn't getting the point.

"Super hearing dude? Remember" Emmett said. Thank you Em.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Esme said. She came over to shake Harry's hand. He did. But when she came to me, i just stepped back. Oh this is bad. They can't be involved. They will get killed. Esme went to Carlisle again. I started to back away towards the door with my head down low. But somebody stopped me.

"Dearest isabella. Where are you going?" Dumbledore said.

I said nothing.

"Please go introduce yourself to your protectors." He said. I moved forward but made no move to go 'meet' them. I already knew them. but they didn't know it was me. yet.

Then i heard a voice that i hated, but thankful that he destroyed the awkward silence.

"I'm not afraid of a girl. Not you, Hermione or Ginny for that matter. You're all weak. You need protectors, like these scrawny vampires. Good lot it'll do to ya. That's all i have to say. I'm not afrad of you Isabella Lillian Marie Swan Potter. So go home and make out with your vampire boyfriend cause we don't need you here. Never did and never will. Oh Professor Dumbledore. Sorry. I'll be going." Malfoy said then laughed evily. I peeked at Harry and was agreeing with me. DUmbledore nodded his head.

"Bring him back here please." Dumbledore said. I nodded with my head down. But i was cramping up so i brought it up.

"Thankyou. I've had enough of this brat." I said furiously i was headed for the door.

"BELLA?" The Cullens shouted.

I nodded and ran outside with Harry right beside me. Well that was fun.

Time to get Malfoy. Dead or alive. Hopefully dead.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran out of that office leaving 11 very confused vampires. But i can't focus on how the hell they go here. Oh no, i had to get that son of a bitch Malfoy. I saw him running from me. So i ran even faster and grabbed him by the collar. Harry caught up to me and grabbed his arm.

"You are a jerk malfoy, i really hope voldermort gets to you." Harry snarled.

We reached Voldermorts office and i threw Malfoy in there. I kept my head down again. Malfoy snickered.

"Afraid, of these vampires huh Potter? Knew you were afraid." Malfoy said. I glared at him but said nothing.

Then Carlisle spoke.

"I'm sorry for our behaviour Ms. Potter, but we thought you were our loving daughter/sister/lover Isabella Swan. But we left her in America, to keep her safe. We may never see her again. Isn't that crazy?" They all laughed softy. Dumbledore shook his head. I understood now.

"You knew didn't you Dumbledore?" I asked him, with my head low.

"I'm sorry Bella. But they offered their help. I couldn't refuse. At least it will be better now." He explained.

"It can't. I'm suppose to be the protector this time. Not them. How can i do that when they're constantly in danger, even if they're a meter away from me." I said sadly.

"Oh wah wah, bella misses her boyfriend. Her big strong boy friend can't save her now can he?" Malfoy said.

I punched him.

"Nice one Ms. Potter!" Em shouted.

"Please consider this as a good idea Bells." harry said.

"Okay. I guess it is. A bit." I agreed.

"Well Mr and Ms. Potter, i guess we should get to know each other." Alice asked. Harry explained things about him. But i wasn't paying attention.

"Ms. Potter? It's your turn. Mind telling us about yourself?" Jasper asked.

"You don't need to ask me. You know me. You were right Carlisle, i am Bella. Isabella Marie Swan." I lifted my head and everyone was smiling. Edward was in shock.

"What?" He said.

"Edward, the day you left to help your friends. I left as well. My two uncles and Harry came over to your house and attacked you. I stopped them and erased your memory. I didn't actually think you would be here now." I explained.

"Is that really you Bella?" Edward asked.

"Of course it's me love. You told me we had to postpone the wedding. I agreed. But i left that day too. I'm Isabella Potter. I'm here to help destroy Voldemort." I said.

Edward rushed over to me and hugged me fiercly. He kissed my forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He growled.

"Edward this isn't your fight. It's mine. I must do this with Harry. You're here to help us train and defend us from any other monsters. But when Voldemort comes, you must leave immediatley." I told him. He held onto me tighter.

"Quit hogging my magical baby sister Eddie. Move!" Em picked me up and gave me a huge bear hug. Carlisle and Esme did the same. jasper high fived me and Alice ran onto me.

"Oh BELLAAA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" ALice shrieked.

"Cause we're not allowed." Harry said.

"Cute Bells. Oh wait...not" Malfoy said. Alice got off of me and took my wand out and pointed it at Malfoy.

"What you going to do Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"This. Wingardium Leviosa." He flew off his chair and i twirled him in the air. I kept spinning him faster and faster till he couldn't take it anymore. But i didn't care. Until Dumbledore yelled at me.

"ISABELLA POTTER PUT DRACO MALFOY DOWN INSTANTLY!" He shouted. I dropped him.

"Hey Draco, you know that guy over there-" I pointed at Edward."- he's my boyfriend. Well actually fiancee. So you want to mess with him, you mess with me. If you mess with me. You mess with him got it? Plus he's a vampire. So he can kick your sorry ass anyday." I threatned. He understood because Edward growled at him. So did Jazz, Em and Carlisle.

"Whatever Potter. School's just gotten more interesting now." He left. I rolled my eyes and so did Harry.

"Honestly? How did you survive without me here and with him." I ask him.

"Ignoring him and using spells on him when i'm not supposed to." I gave him props and smiled at him.

"Well time for lunch now isn't it." DUmbledore said.

"Wait, that's Bella? Edward, i thought she was human?" Tanya asked. She looked pissed at me. Kate sighed and smiled.

"That's my Bella. My fiancee. I thought she was, but she's full of surprises. I love her." He smiled at me. he walked over to me and kissed me. Then he put his arms around my waist and started guiding me out.

"Oh Tanya, i know you like Edward. But he's mine. Sorry. So try flirting with him, well you'll soon be flirting with my fist. Bye." I don't like her.

"Nice one Bella." Rose said.

"Let's go eat Bells. Want to Apparate there?" Harry asked.

"Uh dude, what about them." I asked.

"Right, you go on. I'll meet you there cause i'm faster. So later. GRYFFINDOR TABLE KAY?"

"Got it. Save me a seat." I shouted.

Then apparated out of there.

"Let's take a tour of Hogwarts shall we?" Edward smiled and held my waist. Alice locked arms with me. As we were walking towards Gryffindor Common room, i saw a very familiar face that i haven't greeted yet. I let go of edward and alice and ran straight towards my good friend Neville.

"Nevilllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed. A couple paintings shushed me or laughed with me. Neville was staring at me then realized i was me so he embraced me in a huge hug halfway in my run.

"I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH !" I hugged him harder.

"I missed you too Bells. I could've seen you yesterday, but i had to visit a relative of mine here." I kissed his cheek. Edward growled. I laughed.

"Plan 3. Remember?" Neville nodded. He remembered the plan we came up with when either of us had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Neville held onto my waist and kissed my cheek. We walked over to the Cullen family, they looked so confused.

"Bella who is this?" Edward said through his teeth.

"Edward, this is my ex boyfriend. Neville. Say hello to my fiancee sweetheart." Neville nodded as a greeting and held my waist, i leaned onto him.

"Well, so your the one who captured my bella's heart? Good job mate, but sorry, she's still in love with me. Ain't that right honey?" Neville asked me.

"Of course i love you so very much Neville." I said softly. I was about to fake kiss him, when Edward growled really loudly. Along with everyone else. but Edward was the most noticable.

"BELLA WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Edward screamed.

Neville and i shook of laughter.

"Good job Neville. Plan 3 was a success. After what five years of planning?" I said. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, i was trying so hard to not laugh. I'm not in love with Bella, Edward. Bella's like my little sister. I was just checking if you really do love her. You would protect her wouldn't you?" Neville said.

I walked over to Edward.

"Sorry about that love. Plan 3 was supposed to make you jealous and see how you would react. I only love you." I told him. He relaxed and so did everyone else. Edward held my waist and i kissed him passionatley. Everyone else followed Neville into Gryffindor common room.

"Do you really love me?" Edward asked.

"Of course. I love you and only you." I told him. I kissed him again. We entered the Gryffindor Common room, but i felt a certain presence in the room. I had a feeling i knew who it was, but i wasn't sure if i was right. But either way i pulled out my wand and directed it to the place where i thought the being was.

I knew they were wearing my father's invisiblity cloak. The Cullens stared at me confused.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Esme asked me. I ignored her. I kept reaching out to the cloak. My wand was in my pocket now.

I pulled the cloak and tackled them to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"GET OFF OF US BELLA!" They screamed. But i refused to get off them.

"Not until you tell me why you two were spying on us!" I ask them. They struggle under me.

"Answer me. HERMIONE AND GINNY! before i bring your two boyfriends into this." i tell them.

"Okay, we just wanted to know who your vampire protectors are. But we also wanted to know why you cling onto that one over there." Ginny points at Edward. I glared at them.

"First you wake me up, rudely i might add, and now you're spying on my family? Well ms. granger and ms. weasley . I think i might have to bring in mr. potter and mr. weasley. To tell them how badly you've been treating me. If it weren't for that fact that i love you guys so much, i would do that. But i won't." I say.

"Thanks Bells." Hermione said. i got off of them and brought them both up with me.

"So what's the deal with that hot vampire over there?" Ginny said.

"You know i have a boyfriend right? Well fiancee." I ask. They grin and nodd.

"That's him. Meet my fiancee, Edward Cullen." I tell them. They squeal and tackle me to the floor. I push them off easily.

"OMYGOSHBELLACONGRATULATIONS-" They just kept on squealing and laughing and talking. I was getting annoyed.

"GUYS! Less talking. Remember morning is not my thing." I tell them.

They keep quiet.

"Sorry, Cullens this is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Hermione is Ron's girlfriend and Ginny is Harry's girlfriend. Took them awhile too. Anyways, girls. this is Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. You know Edward so it's fine." They exchange hello and heys.

"Alright let's go eat. I'm starving." Edward kissed my cheek while Ginny and hermione awwwed. I rolled my eyes. Edward chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." i tell them.

"I hope. They're more annoying and enthusiastic than me." Alice said. I laughed. On our way we passed by Pansy. As if Malfoy wasn't enough.

"Parkinson." I greet her.

Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass follow along with her snickers. "Potter." she spits at me. Hermione and Ginny back me up while the Cullens just back off.

"Granger, Weasley. Going to see your pathetic boyfriends?" She snears.

"At least we have one. Unlike you." Ginny said.

"Oh please. I have Malfoy." SHe says.

"What about you Potter? Got yourself a beau. Oh wait, of course not." Bulstrode.

"For your information, i have one. He's right over there. Along with my family." I tell her.

"Yeah, well he's no match for Malfoy." Parkinson said.

"Mine's a vampire so yeah be scared." I threaten her.

"Please. Crabbe's burp is scarier than them combined." SHe said.

All of the Cullens growled.

"Better take that back Parkinson, because either way i'm still going to hurt you." I tell her. She smirks.

"I think Malfoy is a better looking, stronger and smarter than your boyfriends combined." she says.

"Why are we fighting about this? We know Edward, Ron and Harry are better than these skanks anyday." Ginny said. I high fived her.

"DAMN!" Emmett said.

"Take that back you useless, pathetic Weasley." Bulstrode said.

"Never cause you know its true." Hermione said.

"Your boyfriends, are stupid, scared and if i might say so, ugly. Especially yours Potter." Parkinson snarled at me.

"That's it." I said. Call anyone else those things, but you call my man that. Well shit is going down.

I brought my wand out but realized that i'd rather do this formally.

I tackled her to the ground and punched her stomach. Hermione and Ginny did the same with the other two. Before we knew it i had a cut lip and bruises on my arm. Hermoine had Bulstrode in a head lock while Ginny had Greengrass's arms locked. I was struggling with stupid Parkinson.

"I know your jealous of me Parkinson. That's why you hate me so freaking much!" I yelled at her.

"Well he's mine now!" She screamed at me.

"I never liked him. He's a douche. No matter what!" I threaten her.

"What ever." She said. By that time McGonagall seperated us and left with a warning.

"Threaten my guy again, and shit will go down. Get it parkinson." I tell her.

"Whatever Potter. Just stay away from mine."

"If he leaves me alone. You know how long that took." I tell her. It was true.

"Fuck you bitch." And she walked away.

"You okay Bella?" Hermione asked. Edward kissed my forehead.

"Are you alright love?" He asks me.

"I'm fine thanks." He wraps his arms around my waist.

"What did you mean she's jealous of you?" Rose asked.

Hermione and Ginny giggled like mad. I shot them deathly glare.

"Because-" That's all that came out of Ginny's mouth before i covered it with my own hand.

"It's nothing. She hates how she has nothing and i have everything. Well that's how she puts it."

"Yeah, but she said, 'he's mine now..' what does that mean?" Alice said.

"Nothing." I murmured. I knew they ignored it for now. I lead them into the great hall and seated. Waiting for Dumbledore, while watching Parkinson and Malfoy eat each other's faces off. She turned away and smirked evily at me. Just for that i kissed Edward hard.

He growled and enjoyed it. Parkinson scoffed at us and I threw my middle finger at her.

Oh, how i love this school.


End file.
